Formula Zero: Closer Looks
by MyloXylobro
Summary: The F-Zero Falcon Densetsu anime has unexplained phenomena that goes on about the series. This story will attempt to explain some weird occourances that happen in the show. Rated T just to be safe. WARNING: SPOILERS
1. Screech of the Falcons

**(A/N: This fic takes place in the darkened world that Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon were transported to in episode 38 of the F-ZERO: Falcon Densetsu. How did Falcon get out of the darkness alive? How did he make the decision to cloak his identity for a while? What the heck happened to Blood Falcon? Contains spoilers of the Falcon Densetsu anime. I suggest you search it up on YouTube and watch it.)**

* * *

_Scream from the Darkness II: the Screech of the Falcons_

Captain Falcon looked over his shoulder, his mind foggy with thoughts. Falcon saw what he thought to be the last of the world he knew: Ryu Suzaku staring in protest, shock, and disbelief, along with his sister screaming his name. Falcon couldn't help but slam his hand on his lap and shake his head pitifully, feeling that he failed his mission to fully train Ryu as the savior of the galaxy, and to defeat Black Shadow and bring peace to the galaxy.

The Blue Falcon was thrown into the wormhole created by the three boost fires activating at the same time. Such a reaction could only happen with that one number of three.

The Captain glanced forward to see his F-Zero machine plummeting nose-first onto the darkened void which he dubbed, "Darkness Valley." With an almighty thump, the pure force of the landing made the Captain's head collide with his steering wheel, knocking him out cold....

Meanwhile, Blood Falcon refused to be sucked into the void. Water was now spraying all over the Blood Hawk and over the purple wormhole. He frantically pulled the "Blood Fire" switch over and over again, not knowing that the boost that he was trying to use could only be of assistance once every twelve hours. Choked responses came from the Blood Hawk, it was almost pitifully trying to get it's way out of the vortex's gravitational pull. Flecks of the "Blood Fire" were seen by Blood, Ryu, and Jody.

In the end, however, the Blood Hawk's remaining power died from extensive use, leading Blood Falcon to his so called, "Untimely Demise."

---

Captain Falcon immediately awoke three hours after he lost consciousness in the Blue Falcon. His head was aching severely, even though it was protected by the red helmet he wore almost daily. He grimanced and took it off for a few moments.

Falcon held his forehead with sweat pouring down his hair in agony and pain. His emerald eyes were sealed shut by his eyelids, a natural reaction to such a beating. Before the Captain could completely regain focous and tame his throbbing forehead, his machine was rammed by the Blood Hawk. _The bastard._ He thought to himself.

It was all too true, the Blood Hawk was, indeed, ramming the Blue Falcon. Blood Falcon had snapped out of his unintended rest and immediately carried on his mission to destroy Captain Falcon, wether or not he survived or his master knew of his success. Blood repeatedly smashed it's hull onto the Falcon's side wing, trying to get enough energy knocked out of the Blue Falcon to do "Blood Fire."

Captain Falcon's F-Zero reflexes came back to him, and before Blood Falcon could've smashed into the Blue Falcon's hull one last time, it reared forward. The Blood Hawk missed by half a centimeter.

Falcon made his machine do a one-eighty to face Blood. Neither of them spoke, for they were too concentrated on defeating the opposing Falcon.

The Blood Hawk made another futile attack on the Blue Falcon. Meanwhilist, the Blue Falcon countered and shoved it's nose up the bottom of the Blood Hawk. (**A/N: I mean, directly under the machine, where the hover plates are.**)

Captain Falcon immediately set his machine to high altitude, and as it responded smoothly, the Blood Hawk (along with Blood Falcon) was losing it's grip on the wet ground of the darkness, it's E Grip rating was starting to take effect.

Blood flailed his arms, frantic to get out of this helpless position. The Blue Falcon showed no mercy as it shoved it's burdsome load into turning on it's side.

The Blood Hawk was about to tip upside down, but fortunately for Blood Falcon, in his frantic flailing panic, he hit the "eject" button on his machine's main controls and was almost spat out of the machine as it fell.

He bounced, skitted, and scraped himself against the unforgiving ground. Blood's red, purple, and gray outfit was dampened to such an extent, that the red portion resembled actual blood. His yellow scarf was torn and messy, Blood growled in annoyance and wrapped the remaining bits of it around his neck.

Captain Falcon witnessed his opponent skid across the darkened floor and jammed his helmet on, ready to fight hand-to-hand. The Blue Falcon flew away several yards before charging at full power. At the last second, before it collided with the Blood Hawk, Captain Falcon lept out of his loyal machine. The momentum sent the Captain straight toward Blood Falcon's crumpled form.

Just as the Blue Falcon collided with the Blood Hawk, destroying part of the cockpit, Captain Falcon landed a mind-blowing punch at Blood Falcon.

Blood almost yelped in surprise and pain. Unlike actual and natural DNA, Blood Falcon's artificial DNA was easy to push around, much like a solid liquid. Think jello. When Jody was attacking Blood Falcon for the first time, his DNA was expecting an attack and artificially hardened.

However, this experience came by surprise and Blood didn't have any time to harden his muscles and skin to protect himself.

Captain Falcon used Blood as a springboard after he landed that almost fatal punch. The Captain landed several yards away, where the Blue Falcon had auto-parked. Blood Falcon roared in anger and stood up, touching his bruised skin. Their triangular eyes both met, hatred glared in both.

Suddently, they both felt a pull in their stomachs...just as the machines' engines glowed. Their machine's Reactor Mites were channeling their power toward their brawling masters.

Only on occasions like this did an untamed and a fairly tamed Reactor Mite would channel their power to the driver of the F-Zero Machine they were in. Black Shadow had constantly concentrated on taming his Reactor Mite with huge success. Now it seemed like when he called his machine holding a Reactor, it responded like it was a living being.

The two Falcon's bodies began to glow like their machines. Captain Falcon's body was covered with a blue aura, Blood Falcon's was a satin-red. This was the final stand between Falcon and Falcon. It was almost like the Reactor Mites knew that after this battle, only one Falcon would remain.

Blood Falcon channeled most of his energy into his arms, favoring power over rediculous speed. Captain Falcon stared at Blood's glowing arms and decided he should match that with the same thing Blood gave up.

Blood made the first move, almost killing Falcon with it. He threw a wild punch with his glowing fist, while Falcon narrowly dodged the attack. Captain Falcon kicked Blood's legs, causing the other Falcon to fall on his knees.

The rest of the fight went on in a sort of cycle: Blood would try and attack the Captain, while he ran off and repeatedly attacked Blood again and again.

Both of the Falcons were sweating, they were exhausted and badly bruised. Blood managed to get a few powerful swipes on the Captain, but also took minor recoil damage to his arms. They finally summoned the strength to do the remaining and final blows to one another.

Blood charged at Falcon, unknowingly spending the rest of his remaining Reactor Mite power on that one missed punch. Captain Falcon noticed Blood Falcon's aura dissapear and finally formed the final attack he would use.

"EVEN IF YOU DO BEAT ME, YOU'LL STILL DIE, AND MASTER BLACK SHADOW WILL DESTROY THE GALAXY!!!!!!!!" Blood roared.

Captain Falcon ran as fast as possible at Blood Falcon, his Reactor power switched from his legs to his hands at the last moment. He did one last act with his charged legs, and that was leaping into the air.

"FALCON PUNCH!!!!" Falcon shouted. An almighty bang, along with millions of sparks flew from his hand. The sheer force of the punch was enough to crack Blood's skull, but better yet, the sparks electrocuted him. Foam spread from the corners of Blood's mouth.

"ARRRGGHH!!!" was the last thing he shouted before dying right on the spot. Captain Falcon, completely exhausted, stumbled over to his fallen opponent and kicked the helmet off of Blood's head.

Falcon couldn't help but widen his eyes and gasp...Blood Falcon's face was a torn, burned mess. Several patches of bone could've been seen. This was the true reason why he had been named "Blood Falcon", not the fact he was born from Falcon's own blood.

--

Captain Falcon spent quite a while trying to turn the Blood Hawk right-side-up again. He had remembered the effects of using the Boost Fire in a small, concealed area like the cavern that Ryu, Blood, and himself had been brawling in. Falcon also remembered the time when he was stuck with Ryu and Zoda in the Darkness, and how the Boost Fire saved their lives.

After several attempts, the Blood Hawk turned right-side-up after a small collision. Falcon lept out of his machine and started breaking off the hood. He threw wild punches and gave "Falcon kicks" to the Blood Hawk's hood, slightly cracking it. "Stupid..." he round-housed the hood, "Car!"

Falcon finally cracked the hood in two when he used the Blue Falcon to smash against the Blood Hawk's front. Once again, the Captain lept out of the Blue Falcon and retrieved the Reactor Mite. It glowed brightly, making Falcon squint...even with his visor on.

The Captain immediately opened his machine's hood and placed the Reactor Mite next to his original one. There was no initial space for the new Reactor, but it was secured in a small space beneath various pipes, engine parts, and the regular things you would find in a car's hood.

He smirked to himself before climbing into his cockpit. Captain Falcon reached for his Boost Fire switch, immediately shouting, "BOOST FIRE!" Without the crazy voice activation, the machine would've responded with a regular boost. The Blue Falcon's engines roared as it lurched forward. All of the various switches and gadgets on the main control panel glowed brightly, signaling Falcon's success.

The Blue Falcon boosted a good few hundred feet before doing a spin-attack. Not surpringly to the Captain, it stayed put on a straight path, instead of going in random directions like a traditional car would.

As expected, a wormhole slowly emerged in front of Falcon's machine as he charged forward. A loud crash was the last thing Falcon heard in the darkness, and the last thing the darkness would hear, as the machine and the wormhole vanished.

--

Captain Falcon squinted once again, letting his eyes get used to the sunlight. He had re-appered outside of the cavern, the same one that transported him to the darkness. It was sundown, but yet, the small amout of light slightly harmed his eyes with every blink.

Eventually, Falcon regained his resistance against the once blinding rays of the sun and drove to the hidden Falcon Flyer. His loyal spacecraft was sitting behind a large cluster of rocks. A hatch opened on the bottom of the spacecraft, along with an un-earthly light. Captain Falcon drove to it, like he would if he took his machine to the grocery store.

The light abducted the Blue Falcon, and instantly, it took off.

-Seven Days Later-

Captain Falcon had been living under a new name and has been driving a new machine. He was now the Berserker, a heavily cloaked figure that hid his face via hood. The Blue Falcon had been holographically cloaked as the "Red Bull". It's stats remained the same, except the fact it had an A body rating.

Falcon had decided to fake his own death to spy on the Dark Million Orginization. And he could've admitted that it couldn't have worked any better. Don Genie, one of Black Shadow's many accomplises, has hired "Berserker" to win the F-Zero races in order to earn funds for Dark Million. It was a small price to pay, seeing that even though they may win the rest of the F-Zero Championship Races, the information he would give to Ryu and the others would be enough to take down Black Shadow's evil dream.

Right now, Falcon was driving in the cold, stormy training fields of Dark Million...thinking about how he would get out of this pickle...

(**Summary for chapter: After being sucked in through the portal leading to the Darkness, Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon both fight to the death. Captain Falcon emerges victorious, stealing Blood's Reactor Mite and Boost Fires out of the Darkness. He reappears on the outside world and takes his Falcon Flyer to an unknown destination. A week later, he is hired by Don Genie under the disguise of Berserker. Unknown to Genie, Captain Falcon is retrieving information bit by bit....**)

(**A/N: There is more to this fanfic, but I will only write more explinations if I have time.**)


	2. Berserker Turns the Tables

****

(A/N: Okay, this takes place in episode 47 of the F-ZERO: Falcon Densetsu anime. Captain Falcon has used his third alias, Berserker, for some time now, and he has to choose whether to help Ryu or keep his identity hidden.)

* * *

_Fate: Berserker Turns the Tables_

Deathborn tossed Ryu into a futuristic sarcophagus-looking machine. The pilot of the Dragon Bird, 00, felt a sharp pain in his lower body, but didn't bother to react. In a moment, a glass covering unseathed itself from the top of the machine.

"I WON'T WORK FOR YOU!!!" He shouted. A green fluid filled the now enclosed chamber, but Ryu still found himself breathing normally. "W-what is this?"

Black Shadow, backed up by Don Genie and Deathborn, simply chuckled by his hostage's reaction. "Inside there, your brain will be cleansed until it's memory and IQ content resembles that of a human infant. All of your 'precious' memories will be gone. And this is what I think your heart hungers for most." He stopped briefly.

"I..." Ryu wasn't really in the mood to express his feelings with words, seeing that in the position he was in, he didn't want to stress himself out by being ridiculed by the Lord of Evil.

"Having being re-born into a world filled with so much pain, and all alone against your destiny...I do believe you've walked a very rocky path." Shadow stated. "You must be tired now, relax...think of nothing else. Leave it all up to us." Shadow's lips curled into a cold smile. "Relax...relax."

The ever-burning fire that was usually burning in Ryu's eyes...extinguished. "Relax...for a while..." Those four words spoken by Black Shadow were the last ones Ryu heard before entering a dream-like state.

* * *

Berserker crouched behind a door, watching the previous events. Ten robotic foot soldiers of the Dark Million Orginization were on the floor, broken apart by Berserker's strength. As you already may know, beneath that hood that Berserker wore, Bart Lemming's face sat. His expression was blank, but his heart was beating rapidly. Never before did Lemming see such a sophisticated method for getting rid of your sworn enemy.

Lemming lept to his feet, pulling out a key from his robes. He clicked a lone button on the key, and the Red Bull charged forward silently. The hatch door opened, and Berserker lept inside. After getting in the interior of his machine, Bart Lemming quickly rummaged through his various glove compartments in his machine's cockpit.

He found a red helmet with a visor attatched to it. On said helmet there was a golden falcon, Lemming's personal symbol. Berserker took off his hood for a split second, jammed his helmet on, and slid his hood back on. The jets on the back of the Red Bull burst to life as it worked it's way through the maze known as the F-Zero Headquarters.

* * *

Ryu's mind spun during his suspended animation. He heard a single voice after what seemed an eternal void of silence. "Ryu..." The voice was gruff and harsh, but yet...reassuring and supporting. It was the voice of Captain Falcon.

"W-Who is it?" He answered in his mind.

"Ryu..." the voice of Falcon replied, as though leading him deeper into his subconscious.

_"Why is it called my destiny? You make it sound like you're the only one facing Dark Million!" _The voice of Jack Levin asked him, his teasing tone was all to familiar. Ryu experienced a flashback.

_Jack stood in front of him, his hands placed on his hips. "Just count on us for a while." _Ryu's flashback turned into an image of Jody Summer, her smile made him pay full attention.

_"Ryu, you're not alone against Black Shadow."_ Those words sent Ryu's mind off the edge, he remembered all that had happened that past year on Earth during 2201. The day he woke up from cryonic sleep, when he met Captain Falcon, when he met the entire Mobile Task Force, and pretty much everything else he could've remembered, aliens, hovercars, the dock....

His mind eventually regained control of his own thoughts. Ryu concentrated on stoping the flow of liquid from cleansing his brain. The fire was re-lit.

Black Shadow, who had been watching Ryu closely, was shocked to see his enemy revive. "WHAT?!"

Ryu's body shivered and lept back to life...his voice shook the glass covering of the chamber he resided in. "AAAAAUUUUGGHGHHH!!!!" The Dragon Bird's Reactor Mite channeled it's energy toward Ryu's entire molecular structure, giving him enough strength to destroy his chamber. "YACH!"

The explosion made Shadow, Don Genie, and Deathborn look away. "DRAGON BIRD!" Ryu yelled. The robot foot soldiers guarding the Dragon Brid approached the machine once it started glowing. It reared past them, plowing a few out of it's way. The Dragon Bird broke through a wall and stopped right next to Ryu, it's hatch opening.

Ryu jumped into his machine and began to drive for his freedom.

"Fool! BLACK BULL!" Shadow roared. A large set of doors that resembled gates opened, and the fearsome Black Bull machine burst through them. It pulled ahead of Ryu and smashed into him. "Did you really think you could've used a damaged Dragon Bird to escape?"

* * *

As Shadow said those words, the wall to his left collapsed from a powerful collision. The Red Bull drove forward, away from the debris...Berserker smirked.

"What?" "It can't be!" Shadow and Genie both yelled as they dove away from the machine's path. A powerful aurora beam shone from the Red Bull lit up the room. It's entire body composition changed, transforming from a red and frankly bulky machine, into a sleek and sky blue colored machine.

The number 77 that was painted on the Red Bull's sides was immediately changed into 07.

"T-The Blue Falcon!" Ryu said, completely overwhelmed in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Shadow roared. The Blue Falcon did a 180 before stopping right in front of Ryu. The hatch door opened, with Berserker standing in the cockpit. For a moment, the Earth stood somewhat still as Berserker put a hand on his robes and tugged them off.

Captain Falcon stood triumphantly on the same spot where Berserker had once been. The golden Falcon gleamed in the dim light of the room. "Captain Falcon!" Ryu cheered. Falcon turned to smile at his ally. He turned again to frown at his enemies.

"I guess I showed you who I am now." He stated.

"So you're actually-" Genie didn't finish. Deathborn stared at it all, trying to put two and two together.

"Let's go, you think you can keep up?" Falcon asked Ryu.

Ryu couldn't help but smile. "No problem!"

"BOOST-FIRE!!!" the Blue Falcon and Dragon Bird were engulfed in blue flames as they flew up to the roof and burst through it.

There was a long and pitiful silence among the trio of villians. "I-It was my fault, it was me who truly allowed them to escaepe." Genie said, trying to admit that hiring Berserker was a bad idea to Shadow.

* * *

**(Summary: Ryu has been held hostage by Black Shadow, who tried to steal him of his memories. Berserker came in to save the day, and revealed to everyone that he was Captain Falcon, and then boosting off with Ryu.)**

**(A/N: This was shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope this is enough for you people.)**


End file.
